muonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Illusion Temple
To enter the illusion event you must form a party consisting of 5 people. Illusion temple lvls Once the event start has been announced you have 5 minutes time to go to the Illusion Temple NPC (Event square 189,21) and register for the level range you are in: The event consists out of two teams(randomly generated - max 2 teams of 5 ppl) who will try to get as many items from the Stone Henge NPC as possible. Once a player has received the item he will be slowed. Returning the item to the base camp will get the team 1 point. The players will not be able to use their skills in battle. They will be granted skills only when killing adversaries. Also the players look will change just like in chaos castle. When you enter you are warped inside the waiting room until illusion temple starts, when it starts teams are putted together 'alliance' and 'illusion' team. Teams are random meaning u cannot chose your ally nor your opponent. What to do in illusion temple In illusion temple the purpose of the game is to capture the 'illusion temple ball' located in the north and in the south of the map you must return these to a container at your starting place * note: your running speed while carrying the ball will decrease dramatically making u slow and easy to catch* when the ball carrier is killed he drops the ball when u return the ball to your starting place ur team will gain 1 point max points is 7 when u kill an opponent u will gain 5killpoints this is ur personal score and not from the team these points are to use special abilities inside illusion temple magic shield order: 5pt: function:Prevents 100% of DMG, duration 15 sec resistance order: 5pt: function: Paralyzes the enemy for 15 sec. tracking order: 10pt: function: teleports you to the Ball freeze time: 5pt: function: Takes enemy 50% of SD Once the event starts, players who are in are assigned to a random team and get a team uniform. * Red Team Skin * Blue Team Skin Here's a look at the layout of the zone. You can see the team's two starting positions on the westernmost and easternmost sides of the map. For each opposing player killed, the killing team gets five skill points which can be spent to temporarily improve their character during the event. On top of killing other players, there are 2 statues located in the event map, each holding an event ball. Each team's base also comes equipped with a pedestal, where players can bring back the event balls for points. Once a ball is taken from a status, both statues disappear. They reappear again once a team returns the ball to their respective base. The first team which is able to return the ball seven times first wins. So not only is it important to kill the opposing team as much as possible, but to also gather as many event balls as possible while preventing the opposing team from doing the same. The ball carrier will move in slow motion, so it's important for his or her teammates to work together to protect the ball carrier from the opposing team. Once a ball carrier is killed, DC;s or eaves the event; the ball will fall to the ground and is able to be picked up by any player on either team. External links * http://muonline.webzen.com/guides/25/179/game-contents/illusion-temple Category:Events